1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elongate blade assemblies for performing surgical procedures on patients and, more particularly, to such blade assemblies formed of outer tubular members and inner members rotatably disposed in the outer members with cutting tips positioned adjacent openings at the distal ends of the outer members.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Powered elongate blade assemblies are conventionally used in many surgical procedures and typically include a tubular outer member having an opening or window at a distal end thereof and an inner member having a tissue treating distal end, or cutting tip, disposed adjacent the opening in the distal end of the outer member, the inner member being movable, normally rotatably or in an oscillating manner, via a handpiece mounting proximal ends of the inner and outer members. Examples of such powered elongate blade assemblies and systems include the XPS Systems marketed by Medtronic Xomed, Inc. of Jacksonville, Fla. which utilize a STRAIGHTSHOT or STRAIGHTSHOT MAGNUM handpiece for powering the blade assemblies. The blade assemblies can be straight or, for many procedures, have bends therein such that a portion of the elongate blade assembly is angled away from a longitudinal axis passing through the proximal end thereof. In order to accommodate bends in the outer member, the inner member is typically manufactured to be flexible, particularly at the bend area of the outer tubular member. During manufacture, the flexible inner member is normally inserted into a straight outer member; and, thereafter, the outer member is bent with the inner member in place. After such bending, the inner member cannot be withdrawn from the outer member because of the very small clearance between the outer diameter of the cutting tip and the inner diameter of the outer member. During any particular surgical procedure, the surgeon may require a large variety of elongate blade assemblies such that desired angled blade assemblies, windows and cutting tips can be utilized. Additionally, the opening or window at the distal end of the outer member can have various angular orientations as well as configurations of teeth therearound to be selected by the surgeon dependent upon the surgeon's preferences and the specific tissue to be treated or cut. Linvatec Corporation of Largo, Fla. supplies straight blade assemblies to surgeons and a tool for bending the straight blades allowing intraoperative angling of the elongate blade assemblies.